Uncompromising
by Goldscreen
Summary: Zim has grown somewhat, and if you had to be anything on his home planet; It's tall. However this comes with a series of unfortunate consequences for the little-ish Irken. How will he deal with it? Easy, Zim has a little job in mind for Dib... ZADR Rated T (for now) Rated M in later chapters (Lots-O-Jealousy, Zim being cheeky and sassy as usual.) POV will change periodically.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Zim was a bundle of explosive nerves.**

On one hand, he should have been happy. The Tallest; impressed with his growth in height, wanted to present Zim with a very capable mate. An Irken elite.

On the other hand, traveling all the way to irk to meet with his potential mate, and the thought of mating at all not only nauseated him to no end, but also inconvenienced him terribly.

His plan to destroy the humans was nearly complete, but the Irken mating cycle had to begin right when all outlooks of his diabolical plan were finally piecing together!

Zim growled, flipping the screwdriver-like object he had been fiddling with at his control desk to its side. He of course didn't want to somehow offend his Tallest by rejecting their generous invitation, but he certainly didn't want to have to mate with some pompous Irken whom he had never met previous to that!

Of course, that's what was expected of Irkens. Only mate with the strongest and the tallest regardless of whether or not you knew them. He knew this, and he also knew how he was after so many years only now considered an invaluable mate since coming to earth had made him grow due to the difference in gravitational force and the amount of oxygen.

He was quite tall, not as tall as his tallest; of course. But still, quite tall.

He tapped his claw-like fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently trying to discover some way out of this horrible debacle. It had not only been the long trip that aggravated him, but the fact that this was his first mating cycle that he would have ever been considered a potential mate.

He would never admit this, but he was nervous.

Irkens didn't, as a matter of fact, need to mate. Irken anatomy had changed so much due to the massive usage of genetic engineering on his home world for so many years, live births were no longer considered a normal or particularly safe practice.

It was true, however that once every couple decades, the primal need for relations with another Irken would surface, this was due to their very ancient predisposition that was once needed so much for the survival of their species.

In fact, at one point in their evolution, procreation was needed so much for the survival of the Irken race that even the males had been given the ability to give birth.

Of course, submission depended solely on the height of the individual and females were easily more favorable, only due to the fact that two male irkens mating could only produce male offspring, never a female offspring. This contributed to a massive drop in female numbers on irk, but was easily fixed when genetic engineering became the norm.

But the thought of Zim mating with _anyone_ made him feel sick. "My Tallest are not fools, however they _clearly_ could never find a partner who is as perfect and flawless as Zim!" Zim cried into the very much empty space of his lab, his voice echoing his name across the metal walls dramatically, his fists in the air triumphantly.

He stayed in this position for over a minute before letting his hands flop back down onto his lap as though they were dead weights, his head dangling cheerlessly.

He was completely engrossed in his thoughts, mourning the idea of having to breed with a lesser Irken but not being able to think of any way out of it, letting his eyes wander across the giant blank computer monitors in front of him.

He wasn't actually looking at them, rather he was letting his eyes pass through them, as though they weren't there. That is, until one of the monitors to his right flicked on in an array of pixelated colors and codes that only an Irken mind would understand.

Zim, unphased by the sudden bright light; lifted his dead hand, tapping what seemed like a random key on his control panel in which the screen of the lifeless monitor responded, switching the seemingly incoherent mess of colors and codes to an air-view surveillance of his kitchen.

Tapping the key adjacent to that, Zim flipped through the surveillance videos from his kitchen to his living room, until he found what he was looking for on his secret bases front lawn. The video rested on a scene of the earth-child Dib, the big-headed boy kicking and screaming as he was getting pulled away by his legs by Zims garden gnome robots.

Zim didn't say anything, but let his eyes fall on the boy, absentmindedly tapping on the key that had brought him to this scene just lightly enough to not completely press it down.

He watched Dib quizzically as the earth pig-stink tried to fight off the robots by repeatedly hitting one with the video-camera he had gripped tightly in his hand that Zim guessed he'd brought to "expose" him with. The gnome took no notice of this all the while Dib was screaming curses on Zims name, swearing that one day he would expose Zim for the "wretched alien menace" that he was.

All of this Zim was used to, until something in particular came out. Zim's antennae perked, and the tapping ceased when he heard Dib yell something to the effect of "No matter where you go, Zim! I'll be there ready to bring you down! I'd follow you anywhere!"

A second later, no less; Dib was getting pummeled relentlessly by the gnomes.

Switching off the monitor, Zim brought his hand closer to himself, raising his other up so that his three fingers all touched their opposites. He tapped his fingers against each other lightly exactly three times as he leaned back in his chair, a malicious zipper-tooth grin spread across his face; eyes narrowed.

"You really shouldn't have said that, Dib- _pig_." He sang to himself, admiring his own reflection in the now empty computer monitor. "I have a way that you can make that possible for yourself."

And with that, Zim felt like his old self again.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short, guys! It's my first time uploading ANYTHING on this website, and I was practically fighting with the Doc Manager this entire time!

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Dibs P.O.V.

I came home in a blinding rage, practically breaking the door of my room as I slammed it behind me before falling limply like a piece of wet paper onto my unmade bed, my face hitting the scratchy comforter; all the muscles in my body aching terribly.

"Stupid Zim, Stupid robots…." I mumbled into the blanket, to no-one in particular "Stupid _horrible_ hideous green alien."

Either I was speaking louder than I thought, or Gaz has super-hearing because from the next room she sent me a short-lived " _Shut up._ "

I sat up in my bed, my legs hanging off the left side of the mattress; tugging off my boots, pants and trenchcoat systematically in order to inspect the damage done to my person more carefully and discarding the damaged articles of clothing into a nearby hamper.

Looking down at my body, I could only make out what appeared to be only slight bruising. After all, I'm pretty sure my body's used to getting horribly mauled at this point.

I traced a bruise going up my left leg with my pointer finger, being more long rather than severe and sighed, letting myself fall backwards onto my bed; my arms forked out.

"At least it wasn't that bad this time." I breathed out pathetically, trying to maintain positivity; my lungs hurting as I did. "Maybe only a few cracked ribs." Laughing at myself decrepitly, I pulled my broken body onto its side, properly positioning myself on my bed so that right side of my face rested on the cool pillow, facing the window; the pain from my ribs forcing me to think about today's events.

In retrospect, maybe today's information gathering on Zim wasn't that heavily premeditated.

I woke up this morning in a better mood than usual. One of those moods you get in where you think you can take on the whole world; and I recklessly followed that sentiment whether it was the smart thing to do or not.

Apparently I woke up this morning thinking it was a great idea to march to Zim's house and demand that he let me examine his alien anatomical structure more closely. In order to do so, I would need to be in close quarters with the egomaniacal alien but nevertheless "morning-me" decided the best way to go about this was just to admonish Zim by banging on his front door and demanding he let me in.

Of course, looking back I can see where that plan went horribly, _horribly_ wrong.

It wasn't that I wanted to be decidedly close or pally with the grotesque space-freak.

It was exclusively business.

That's all it was.

But also looking back at when I was attacked, I did find it odd that Zim hadn't come over a loud-speaker or something and laid into me like he usually did and gloat about his "amazing irken-engineered defences" or about how I'm a "pitiful earth-worm-wiggly" or something stupid like that.

"Perhaps he wasn't even home?"

"It is odd that he hasn't been in school for at least three days."

"Maybe he's planning something?"

This thought especially rubbed me the wrong way.

"If Zim is planning something I need to found out soon, and…." I thought, face scrunched: "fast!"

I jumped out of bed eagerly, practically forgetting about the immense pain I was in but quickly remembering as soon as my feet touched the floor.….and instantly regretted my decision to spontaneously bound out of my bed; falling over in pain; squirming on the floor in a pathetic wriggling mass of agonizing pterodactyl-like screeches and wails.

-Intermission-

After regaining my composure, I decided once again to try for my computer desk. Having a whole new volume of energy this time around, I pulled myself into my swivel chair and grabbed the table- wheeling myself and the chair so that we were both directly in front of the computer monitor. Dusting my hands against each other, I prepared myself for work as I looked over the fruits of all my labour strewn about my desk in a way that only I would find "organized".

Pictures, drawings, sticky-notes, and information compilations of everything, anything I knew about my irken nemesis.

Everything I have worked for-for all these years, in front of me at once; such a good feeling.

I cracked my knuckles, stretching my arms out before placing my hands over the keyboard, feeling slightly giddy as I punched in my password, bringing me to my desktop main screen.

I pulled the mouse into position, the cursor moving across the screen in unison with my subtle movements; clicking on a large icon of a camera, simply labeled "Zim."

After a couple seconds of buffering the computer screen flickered a lucid white before scrambling into a pattern of pixels that composed a depiction of the inside of Zims house, each section of his house taking up roughly a fourth of my monitor.

"Now let's see what you're up to, _Zim!_ " I beamed, as though I were somehow talking to Zim through the mess of wiring and machinery.

"No matter what it is, I'll be ready for-..."

I stopped short, picking up on the reality that Zim was in fact, no-where on screen.

Believing that he must have been somewhere else in his base, I flipped through the undercover footage provided so generously by my untraceable membrane-brand spy-cams.

But still, no Zim.

I let my hand drop from my keyboard limply, bringing the hand up to my head and running it through my messy hair, a stern and genuinely confused look on my bruised face.

From what I know, Zim isn't exactly known for leaving his base for recreation, in fact I'm not even sure Zim has any hobby other than failing at destroying Earth.

I shook my head, as though to somehow dislodge these concerned thoughts from my brain. But they persisted.

Zim didn't eat human food as far as I knew, and if Gir wanted food he usually just went by himself. Zim refuses to set food in most fast-food establishments. So it's not like Zim went out food shopping or out to eat like what a normal person would do.

Zim had no need for toiletries, no need to hang out with friends, no need to be out at this time of night.

"Where are you, you green monster...?" I said quietly, my voice dissipating towards the end of my sentence for the reason that I surprised myself for sounding more concerned rather than simply responsive, regardless of my choice of words.

Clearing my throat, I snapped my computer off and spun around in my seat so that I was facing outwards towards my window and sunk deeply into my chair; staring into space as I contemplated the reasons for Zim's sudden and mysterious disappearance

Removing my hand from the armrest, I swept my hand underneath my large circular glasses, somehow undamaged from the gnome attack, nudging them to the top of my forehead as my hand took up the area in which they had been. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes; groaning. I hated how much thought I was putting into this, but my concern betrayed me.

I leaned forward, letting my glasses side back down my head and back into their proper place at the top of my nasal root and rested my head in my hands, my elbows being supported by my thighs as I stared out the window.

It was starting to get dark and I hardly doubt that Zim would be anywhere but home by now, but I doubted my logic.

I tried to smile at the thought of my arch-nemesis being dissected at this very moment, that somehow he had been captured in the last 24 hours.

But the mental image I created In my head-the same mental image I use all the time to make myself feel better; today, just made me feel sick.

Don't get me wrong...I _hate_ Zim.

But I won't wait for Zim to just slip up and get caught on his own somehow, even if it's sooner rather than later.

 _I_ want to be responsible for it.

After all, he was my ticket to the good life.

I let my eyes focus on my bed, but decided very quickly that I wasn't tired, even if it was getting late. I wouldn't be able to sleep right now, anyway. I was feeling restless today, my mind racing in all different directions but being able to make sense of none of it.

Figuring I've had enough of these irrational thoughts, I began to stand from my seat, gripping the arm-rests and using my hands to prop myself up slowly; stopping when I was only half-way up when the wind outside knocked what sounded like the weighty load of our houses metal garbage cans over in a loud clatter.

I stared out the window for a minute in silence, my brain still fluttering with activity despite the distraction- before progressing my movement upward, my legs weak from everything, shaking as I stood.

I figure that some hot milk and a few good episodes of mysterious mysteries should set me straight.

Thanks for reading, guys! As always, please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Zims P.O.V-

"Gir, what are you trying to do? Blow this entire mission!?" I screamed, albeit slightly louder than my mighty irken intellectuality had previously anticipated; yanking the robot by his face and throwing him onto the sidewalk, away from the heavy metal garbage cans that he had just finished knocking over.

 _Dibs_ garbage cans.

We had been staking out the humans house for information regarding my "assignment" for Dib and in order to lay low, my already brilliant human disguise was also saddled with a clump of shrubs I had picked and previously glued onto a hairnet. It was useful in order to blend into Dibs front lawn.

The robot looked confused for a moment, still on his back upside down from when I threw him, letting himself lay there slackly against the curb of the street.

"But I thought we has to take over the humans? Not lookie them from the winderrh!" Gir frowned, The rest of his voice trailing off notably because he was becoming disinterested and bored with the conversation, his mind going elsewhere instead.

"Gir…." I started, my voice slightly higher and more polite than usual, keeping myself from strangling the infuriating peon; not like that would actually do anything. "We've discussed this FOUR times already since we got here." -head snapping around to look at my puerile robot "I told you this leads up to that."

Gir just smiled back. Unaware of completely everything but rather, still being happy about that.

I sighed, somehow expecting this sort of behaviour from my brainless underling. I looked back to the window without raising my collapsed irken-issue binoculars; not particularly anticipating to see anything more than I already had considering the Dib had already left his bedroom.

Dropping the binoculars in the grass, I groaned; I came all the way out here to collect information and what does that moronic human do?! Nothing! The entire time I was watching! I admit that I got here slightly late, I had only been watching for a couple minutes after all; but what human sits in a chair staring at nothing? The only thing I had witnessed him do was react to something he had looked at on his computer. Unfortunately that humans giant head had impeded my vision of what was on the screen.

"Gir!" I called, keeping my eyes fixed on the bedroom window.

"Yes, my master!" Gir dropped in front of me seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes red under his doggy mask and his hand already brought up to his forehead in a salute before he hit the ground, admittedly harshly; startling me and causing me to flinch.

I looked up to the sky where he had dropped from, then back at my robot; "How did you-!?"

I stopped, figuring that there would be no point in asking a fool about his tricks "You know what, nevermind. I just need to know something about the Dib-human."

Duty-Mode Gir stood motionless, still saluting and waiting for my question.

"How tall would you say the Dib-human is?" I asked, a single spiked finger pressed against my lipless mouth in anticipation.

It's been about seven years since I first came to earth- and I've grown at an incredible rate for my species. When I first came here, I stood at about 4''4, the size of a normal human 7th grader; but had always somehow been smaller than Dib, who was _consistently_ one of the tallest people in all our classes.

Dib now stood towering but was considerably lanky for his size. I stand now at about 5''2, smallest male in our grade but still very tall for an irken, who usually stand about 4''0; at the most, 4''7. In rare cases they may exceed that, such as the tallest, who are about 6''3 equally- but it is rare to say the least.

This disgusting planet had some perks for me, I suppose.

Gir stared blankly at me for a moment, smiling as his eyes reverted back to blue; his mouth hanging open.

"Gir?" I asked the robot, beginning to become impatient while waiting for his response.

"TWENTY- _FOUR!_ " Gir squealed happily, craning his torso up and down while waving his arms sporadically over his head.

I stood glaring at the robot for a second, seriously considering leaving him in a dumpster somewhere but immediately deciding against it, figuring I'm sure a fed up racoon would bring him back.

 _Like last time…_

I growled into my clawed hand, infuriated that I had no plan whatsoever but yet somehow having created an end scenario to said plan in my head.

What good would collecting information on Dib be if I had no way to utilize it to my advantage?

It seems as though I'd need to delve deeper into Dibs life then even I had previously anticipated.

"Hmph." I grunted, staring out aggravated into the middle of the street, watching as cars passed, some of which drove by slowly to stare at me and point. Ignoring them, I tried to organize my scrambled thoughts.

"Seeing as though that oily human and I will be sharing a space for a while, not only do I have to train him...I'll have to gauge just how much I myself am willing to put up with regarding his _pathetic_ human...ugh…. behaviour."

I shook my head solemnly, saying a silent goodbye to what little peace I had in my life.

For the next year, the Dib human was _**mine.**_

I snapped around, hoping this time my robot, who was at the moment running around swatting at what appeared to be fireflys; asking them if they'd like to come back to our house for some "pupusas," would be at least _somewhat_ competent.

"Gir! Listen to your master!" I called to him from across the yard, my words taking him from his distant contorted fantasy world.

Gir stared at me for a moment before stumbling over to me. "I'm done here, take me home Gir. _Now._ "

"Aren'tcha gonna say pleeeaaase?" Gir vocalized much to my discontent, straight into my face and strangely enough getting happier and happier with each word he emanated.

"I'm not playing this game with you, Gir." I sarcastically caroled in a sing-song sort of voice.

When the robot refused to respond beyond that, I seceded to the dumb robots ridiculous behaviour. "Fine…..Please." I said, allowing myself to be wholly sarcastic even though Gir didn't even seem to notice.

"YAAAAAY!" Gir screamed as he pounced onto me, gripping me none-too-gently by my legs and flying off into the neighborhood. I didn't even bother with screaming, I was all too used to this by now…

* * *

We arrived at the base within a few minutes. However, thanks to Gir's 'detour' I found myself covered in an array of sickly earth…..byproducts. I pulled twigs out from the curl of my wig and brushed myself off as I walked inside.

"Computer!" I screamed into the dark, empty room while Gir made his way over to the sofa. He pulled himself up onto the couch and began rooting through the numerous cushions for the remote.

"What?" The computer responded, in a harsh, terse tone.

"Pull up the security footage from earlier today! I wish to see the footage!" I hollered at it as it produced a large screen, dropping down and dangling from the ceiling carelessly by a mess of wires. I had to take a few steps back as it lowered itself down so that it wouldn't be lowered onto me. The screen flickered on and the same video I had watched earlier was on screen- the one where Dib was being dragged away by my gnomes.

Meanwhile, Gir had finally been able to produce the remote control from the bottomless abyss that is the couch and flipped it onto the angry monkey show, the light growling of the monkey distracting me a bit.

"Computer!" I screamed again, but immediately changed the attitude in my voice. "Switch it to camera 3." Camera 3 was video footage that was directly embedded into one of the gnomes, allowing me to get a better idea of just how tall the insolent fool-boy is up-close. I tapped an extended claw on my "lips" in thought. "Now, freeze the screen and overlay the image with an adaptive dimension graph. Fit it to the dimensions of the gnomes."

With a sigh, the computer did as it was told- and a bright neon magenta holograph soon appeared on the screen, Irken numbers littering the sides of the graph. I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth stretch into a smile as I scanned the image. "6 foot exactly!" I could hardly contain my excitement.

It was no doubt that Dib would be tall, but he was almost as tall as the tallest themselves! "Oh foolish Dib, you should really be careful what you wish for." I cooed to the screen as I rubbed my claws together. This plan may just well work, I just have to work out some kinks. "By this time next week, you'll be one of my own you... _disgusting_ pig-faced human!" I laughed, throwing my hands up in the air.

* * *

"GIR!" I called into the pipe from the lab, aware fully that the imbecilic robot would never actually check his receiver. "COME DOWN HERE!" I called, tapping my foot impatiently- that is until an enthusiastic "HI!" came from right behind me, causing me to fall over with a loud yelp.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled while rubbing the back of my head. "Anyway, Gir- listen VERY carefully. Okay?" I paused, allowing the robot to process the information in whatever way he had to. After a few minutes of silence from the android, I decided he had had enough time to understand partially what I was saying.

"Dib is going to be visiting us in a little bit and we-" I was cut off by the indiscernible squeal of happiness emanating from the metal buffoon. "We gonna have guests!? FINALLY!" He exclaimed, a bit too happy for his own good. "GIR! Pay attention-...and calm down! You're going to rupture something! Anyway….Dib is going to visit us, ooookay? What we need to do is make him look like me, ooookay?" I said, dragging out the "okay's" to make sure he knew what I was talking about. When I got a slight nod, I continued-

"Your job is very important, you have to go collect the Dib monster. Easy, right?" Gir nodded ferociously, his head whipping up and down like a broken jack in the box.

"Got it. While you do that, I'll be here making some final arrangements." I turned, beginning to stride towards my workbench but stopped, fearing that the robot may not be up for this task. " And make sure Dib doesn't get away, got it!? Or...uh- No more piggies!"

Upon hearing that, the robot consequently shrieked in horror, began sobbing uncontrollably and flew up the pipe and out of sight. "At least that will keep him focused for now." I grumbled, putting the finishing touches on a makeshift PAK.

"There, now for the clothes." I thought for a moment, "The dib stink wears that cloak he likes so much, and that _hideous_ blue shirt. Perhaps some improvements can be made there…"

I glanced down at my own ensemble, the reddish-magenta tunic that is the typical uniform of irken invaders. Many irkens wear something similar to it, but without its trademark shoulder-pads, not to mention the color is almost always different.

I jotted the design I had in mind down on a 'pill pod' a pod that can take whatever is drawn and create it using the appropriate materials supplied to it. The same kind of pod I used to design my base. "Now I guess that the _pathetic_ human squishy is going to need some sort of "food" and "drink." I said, quizzically. "That just makes my job even harder! Why do humans have to be so delicate!?" I slammed my fist down on the console I was currently working at.

Just then, Gir came flying into the room hazardously without slowing down, carrying a large sack. He dropped it onto the ground as he continued to zip around the room, only stopping when he collided with a wall. I blinked, surprised but took a few steps toward the bag and finally realized what I was looking at. "Good, Gir! You got him?" I said, leaning down and pressing an antenna to the side of the bag.

I could hear a stifled moan come from the bag but it didn't sound….Dib-ish. Worried, I quickly tore open the bag only to reveal a short, fat man with a potato sack over his head, something that I'm sure Gir had seen in a movie somewhere. Just by the body alone, I could tell easily that this was NOT Dib.

"Oh Gir…?" I said, atonally.

"Yeees, Master?" Gir said, walking towards me from the other side of the room.

"That's _not_ Dib, GIR!" I growled, putting my head in my hands. What did I honestly expect!?

"That's the guy who didn't give me more ketzup!" He shrieked, pointing at the man, obviously having a personal vendetta against him- though I wasn't going to the push the robot into telling me more.

The man, hearing the robots familiar voice spoke up:

"Sir, that's because we're an ice cream stand! We don't HAVE ketchup!" The man said, muffled underneath the heavy cloth. In rebuttal, Gir just started screaming.

"Ugh...ENOUGH!" I snapped,both the man and Gir going quiet. "GIR! Get this man out of here!"

Gir nodded, walked over to the man and silently grabbed the man by his ankles, dragging him towards the elevator- the whole while the man was screaming "Where are we going!?"

I slouched over into my chair, sighing heavily. Almost everything was prepared, the food was going to be a bit annoying to get, but I can figure something out. However, there is no way I'm letting Dib have that dangerous liquid menace _water_ on _my_ ship. If he needs something to drink, he can just have irken soda, like the rest of my species who were a very veracious snack-loving people.

That's right, the pieces were starting to fall into place. Soon, everything will be ready. There's only one thing missing now.

Dib.

"Looks like I'll have to take a little walk to Dibs house." I said, grinning.

* * *

 **I'm back, baby! HAHA! Well, for now anyway (or until I get bored)**

 **I can't draw because my drawing tablet is broken, so I have to do the next best creative thing, write! As always, tell me what you think in the comments ;) more to come, ZADR fans.**


End file.
